Raven: Shadow's Revenge
by YpoferoFaraday
Summary: A girl named Raven, a raven scaled shadow, and the shadow of a monster clash in war waged in the mind with weapons of the heart and songs played on the sword, and fate has a funny way of playing with the souls of men and beasts. What a fickle thing, life is. Female Hiccup, best friend ToothCup, possibly more but not for a long time. T for swearing and intensity, and paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

Far to the south of a certain island a few degrees south of freezing to death, past the heart of the Barbaric Archipelago, on the outskirts of the Meridian of Misery, sat an island shrouded in thick smog and defended by a deadly maze of jagged reef. A deep red glow sank into the heavy mist like blood into cloth, staining the shadow-plagued sea with ominous light. From the mist rose a charred and split mountain, lava running in poisonous veins down the sides. Caves and jagged outcroppings dotted the treacherous cliffs, the red glow betraying the tunnels hidden in their shadowy depths.

Far from even the faintest reach of light, cloaked in the heavy shadows of the mountain catacombs, two beings moved soundlessly as the night itself. Only a trained eye could even see in the utter darkness of the world around, let alone thrive, and there were none more trained than these. The two Night Furies, possible the last two in existence, traveled without a word but communicated flawlessly their direction to one another through a bond older and more precious than the supposed gods themselves.

Only as they finally approached their destination, did they slow their pace and dare to speak. The larger of the two, a male with vibrant turquoise eyes, held up a silent wing to halt his partner's approach as he peered around the corner of the dark tunnel. Satisfied that they were alone, he breathed a sigh of relief but remained on guard.

" _Right, we're nearly there. Are you ready?"_ He eyed his companion with determined yet sad eyes. The smaller dragon, a female with soft golden eyes, set down a small black bundle on the ground before her before turning to her counterpart.

" _Yes,"_ she replied simply, her voice barely more than a whisper. The large dragon let out a sad, knowing sigh and leaned down to the small bundle.

" _Son,"_ he nudged the softly bundle with his snout. " _Wake up, it's time to go."_ He stayed close as the black bundle unfurled itself, leathery wings fluttering out, and a long bluntly studded tail slithered across the ground. Heavy eye lids lifted slowly, revealing two stunning green eyes faded with sleep.

" _Dad?"_ The small dragon blinked blearily. " _What's- oh… right,"_ his green eyes widened, and his head tipped up to look at the blue and gold eyes hovering above him, filled with worry and pride.

" _You remember what we told you, little one?"_ the hatchling's mother cooed softly, straining to keep the fear from her voice for the sake of her son.

The little dragon jumped to his small feet. " _I'm going on an adventure!"_ He whispered excitedly.

" _To do what, son,"_ his father drew his attention.

" _To find a Bewilderbeast,"_ he said slowly, his young voice filled with awe and his eyes glazed over as he recalled his mother's stories of the graceful giant of legend. It was said to reside in the far north of the world in an icy Haven where dragons lived in peace. It was a far cry from the world the young dragon was brought into, from the shadows he was born of and in.

His thoughts were cut off by the harsh sounds of claws against stone and drawn to his father's quick movements. The large Night Fury wasted no time hastily moving his small family back into the shadows as a Monstrous Nightmare skittered down the adjacent tunnel towards the source of the red glow, a large animal dangling limp in its maw. After a few tense moments, it disappeared from view.

" _We need to move,"_ the large dragon turned back to his family. He locked eyes with his mate, sharing a silent moment to steel themselves for what was to come. They couldn't waver now. There would be no turning back from what they knew must be done.

" _Is everything alright, mum?"_ The little green eyed dragon caught his parents' gaze, which promptly broke.

" _Fine, dear. Time to go, is all. Come on,"_ his mother picked him up once more by the scruff of his neck and they set off down the tunnels once more, cautiously making their way towards the ominous red glow.

The two older Night Furies knew what awaited them. The one thing that could send the most fearsome dragons cowering in terror, the cause of the greatest horrors dragon-kind had ever endured, the reason for their actions tonight; the False Queen. Deep in the corrupted heart of the island, reveling in the misery of her subjects, the False Queen dwelt in a nest of death and fire. She ruled over her domain with an iron jaw and ruthless law. She commanded legions of dragons, and any who defied her died by the maw they fed.

Their hatchling was blissfully unaware of the horrors they were trying to spare him from. But while their intent was to spare their son, their hope for him was far beyond what he could comprehend as of yet. They had heard rumors, whispers in the wind and hardly anything more than that, of a King. He was titan of legendary proportions and of even greater kindness. The Bewilderbeast was a myth, a legend, but every legend rings with truths, and it was enough for the two Night Furies to put their hope in. The King could save them. But first they had to find him, and there inlaid the problem.

The False Queen held a ruthless grip on the minds of every dragon in her domain. She controlled their wills and actions and none could escape her vicious command…except the hatchlings.

Hatchlings, however, were few and far between. So when it came to light that the two Night Furies, of all dragons, were expecting, the expectant father did everything in his power to hide the fact from the False Queen. Had she found out that the most powerful dragons in the known world were carrying a being even she would not be able to control, she would have killed them without a moment's hesitation. Only a few very close friends had even known about their son, let alone been aware of their plan.

Trust was more scarce than hatchlings.

Their plan, simple yet terrifying, was for their son to find the Bewilderbeast. That is what they told themselves and their son, but the older Night Furies knew that the faint hope of their son just being able to live beyond the reach of the False Queen was enough for them.

So here they were, creeping their way towards the one place they hoped their son would never see, for the only exit lay beyond the False Queen's pit.

Their surroundings were eerily quiet and the few dragons that slunk about the tunnels were either unaware or uncaring of the two Night Furies creeping through the shadows. They wove their way around the edges of the pit, through collapsing caves and crumbling tunnels riddled with bones and scorch marks, ever wary of the menacing red glow beneath them. Their hope was to catch the corrupt dragoness asleep.

But hope was in shorter supply than trust.

A deep rumble shook the ground and seeped into the air, settling heavy like a weight on their shoulders. Fear clenched the mother's heart she looked panicked towards her partner. His sharp eyes conveyed his message, _hold._ A simple command as they waited to see if they were noticed. She felt her son stiffen in her jaw and lowered her head in a desperate attempt to shroud him from the False Queen.

Then She made her presence known, a heavy and primal sensation struck them as solidly as any blast.

 _ **And where do you think you're going, Devil Spawn.**_

Whatever dragons remained in the cavern cowered. The couple froze stiff with fear as their queen's question hung in the air, unable to answer.

" _Mum, what was-"_ the frantic mother quickly hushed her child with a wing, but the damage was done. The entire mountain went deathly quiet, and curious and terrified eyes peered down at the black dragons. They could feel the queen's wrath rising and pitied the souls towards which it was directed.

 _ **Is that a hatchling, Night Fury?**_ Her voice was terrifyingly quiet, laced with malice and pure hatred.

Terror gripped their hearts and in the split second they locked eyes, that terror screamed one word.

 **RUN!**

A thunderous roar split the air and the earth heaved, and the massive armored head of the Beast rose from the depths. Cries of terror erupted from all around and in the chaos, the Night Furies streaked for the only exit at the far end of the cavern.

The larger Night Fury stayed ever between the queen and his family. A massive jaw crashed down immediately behind them, decimating the cave wall like it was nothing more than paper.

In her rage, the False Queen all but lost track of the two shadows making a break for it.

 _ **TREASONOUS MAGGTOS! GIVE IT TO ME!**_ Her outraged roars shook the air, her will threatening to break through the fear of any and all, but fear held their wills their own. Fear, and the weight of an innocent life who dangled from the mouth of a golden-eyed shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

The Night Furies had escaped into a tunnel far too narrow for their queen, but slowed their pace not a bit. They felt the mountain trembling behind them and heard a devastating crack. The path beneath their feet began to split and the ceiling above their heads began to crumble. The faint light of a cloudy night sky shimmered hopefully beyond the chaos of the caves, and they broke out into the chill night just as the tunnel collapsed behind them, temporarily blocking the sounds of the queen's wrath.

The female set her hatchling on the ground once more, panting furiously, eyes barely more than slits in her fear. Her mate turned his gaze from the night sky to his family, giving her a reassuring nod before focusing on their child.

His weary blue eyes settled on innocent green, and he felt the weight of the world fall away. But it left him feeling sad, as he knew the weight would soon fall to his son. With a deep sigh, he spoke.

" _We haven't had near enough time,"_ he whispered sadly, almost to himself. Then he steeled himself for his mate and son's sakes, shaking the remorse and worry from his mind, focusing on the present. _"Son, it's time for you to go. You remember what I told you."_ It was not a question. His son was trying his hardest to hide his fear. He had not seen what was in the mountain, but he had felt its power, and it had shaken him to his core. At his father's words, he did his best to shake it off, as his father was.

" _I remember,"_ he nodded proudly. " _Go north and don't stop until I find the Bewilderbeast."_ His fear was forgotten at the mention of the Bewilderbeast, but it was replaced with sad confusion at his father's forlorn expression. " _Why can't you and mum come too? Don't you want to find the King, too?"_

" _We can't, dear,"_ his mother spoke in a kind tone and walked over to her boys. " _Your dad and I have to stay here,"_ her voice cracked and her eyes stung with unshed tears.

" _Why?"_ He felt his fear rising again. He wasn't strong like his dad or smart like his mum. How was _he_ going to find the legendary dragon when he had never even been outside the nest before?

" _We have to stay and help our friends here. They need us here. And they need you to find the King,"_ his mother said encouragingly.

Seeing that it did little to reassure the young dragon, the larger male stepped in. " _Son, this is important. This is more responsibility that someone your age should have to bear, but it is painfully necessary. You cannot stay here, it is not safe for you."_

" _And it is for you?"_ he asked desperately looking for any reason to stay or convince his parents to leave as well. He may not have understood the full scope of the situation, but he did not want to run away if he could do fight.

" _No it's not. But that's exactly why you have to leave. The King can help us, he can save us. Do you understand? There is nothing you can do to help us here, as much as I know you want to."_ The small dragon looked hurt. " _But that doesn't mean you can't help. The best thing you can do for your mother and I, and everyone else here, is find the King."_ He paused to give his son a moment to process that, and he could see his young mind whirring behind his green eyes.

A heavy thud echoed deep in the mountain, shaking small rocks loose from the cliff above their heads.

The couple looked at the mountain as it trembled. " _We are out of time. Remember, go north and don't stop. Don't stop,"_ he repeated, his heart aching with the thought that he might not see his son again. But with a bittersweet smile, he remembered that any life away from the False Queen was worth the cost.

The mountain shook again, and with more vigor. The queen was breaking out. Larger stones shook down from the cliff and the blue-eyed dragon picked his son up and just as they rock wall burst apart, took to the skies. But even now, they felt the Queen's pull on their minds, not allowing them to travel very far. Frustrated, they were forced to slow as they tried to break her control in these last few moments.

Dust and smoke filled the sky, obscuring the young one's vision. There was a thunderous crack and he was thrown from his father's grasp. He struggled for a moment to break his free fall and flapped vigorously to get clear from the heavy cloud. He landed ungracefully on a sea spire and turned to find his parents.

A blast of blue fire lit up the cloud, illuminating a massive shadow. Shrill screeches mixed with thunderous roars and more blue fire exploded against the shadow. A smaller black shadow broke through the cloud and began scanning the waters frantically. A small wave a relief washed over the hatchling. After spotting him on the spire, his mother darted towards him. The air grew quiet for a moment as she streaked towards him, everything a stifling grey once more.

" _Son, you need to go now!"_ She cried. Before she could call out again, the cloud behind her broke.

His relief shattered instantly as a jaw the size of a mountain consumed the world before him. Green smog trailed over teeth the size of trees and spilled over in poisonous waves. For all the horror before him, he could not focus on anything other than the small black shadow in the center of the scene. Eyes brighter than the sun shone down on him, filled with all the hope and love in the world. Time slowed and frantic wing beats turned sluggish, and a resigned peace settled on her face as she beamed down at her son, her whole world.

Bubbling red fire blinded him and time snapped back to horrifying speeds. The jaws snapped shut with a sickening crack and the sun was snuffed out.

" _MUM! NOOOO!"_ he shrieked. The monster bore down on him and he was forced to move.

His mind reeled as he struggled to get out of the beast's path, instinct taking over as his young heart all but gave out. _North,_ he thought. His wings beat of their own accord and he rose into the cloud cover above. He felt the wind vortex around him, pulled down by the heavy strokes of monstrous wings. Faster than he knew he could fly, he streaked through the dark world, death on his tail. _North._

As young as he was, in his frantic state, he was far faster that the Red Death that followed him. In a fit of blind fury, the massive dragon released a torrent of heavy flames into the air that tore at the clouds around him. His still soft scales tried to resist the heat but he felt his skin searing. He tried to dive out of the inferno but the Hel-fire enveloped the world.

He was consumed by fire, red and blazing. Then pain, tearing at his mind and body, and he plummeted from the sky. Sharp pain shot through the burning as he hit the sea, then blissful darkness overtook him as he sank beneath the waves.

 _North,_ his last thought drifted in the waves around him. _But I have to go No…_


	3. Chapter 3

"Stoick!"

"Hold on!" the gruff Viking shouted, his voice bordering on panic. He leapt through the flames, eyes set on the cradle in the center of the inferno. He rolled up next to it and hurriedly reached for the bundle inside.

His hand came up empty, a thin blanket slipping through his fingers.

"Stoick!" The voice cried again and he turned his frantic gaze at the rapidly diminishing voice. Through the flames and the smoke, he saw the dragon, blue and red, four large wings beating down on the smoke clogged air. Stoick scanned the scene frantically before focusing on the dragon once more as a small shrill cry warbled through the air.

His heart stopped. The beast shifted its burden in its talons and rose steadily into the dark atmosphere.

"Valka!" He jumped back through the flames to give chase.

"Stoick!" The desperate voice of his love drifted through the air, barely louder than a whisper. But above the sounds of fire and destruction, he heard yet again the now distant cry of an infant, as distant as the voice.

Realization hit him like a mountain and he collapsed to his knees in the ruin of his home. "No," his voice cracked. "NOOOOOO!" he cried with ferocity and emotion unexpected from the mighty stoic Viking.

The beast had taken his wife, he had watched her disappear into the night, and it tore at his heart. But the pain greater than that, than knowing he failed, was knowing he failed not only his wife, but his newborn daughter as well. For the beast had taken her too. His entire family was gone in one fell swoop, and it nearly overcame him.

"Val...Raven...I'm so sorry."

…

Valka watched in horror as Stoick, her dear husband and love of her life, turned to nothing more than a speck against the raging flames that devoured her home. Berk itself was nothing more than a shadow flickering with dying orange lights. For all the sadness she felt at her home growing smaller, she felt almost no fear for herself. She feared for her husband, who undoubtedly would begin to assume the worst. And she feared for her daughter, who was now soaring high above the world in the talons of a dragon that probably did not even know she was there.

The dragon readjusted its grip on her, talons gripping one arm and a bunch of fabric on the back of her tunic. She felt a small amount of gratitude, at the dragon or at fate she was unsure, that she had one arm free to hold her child. However, a cry escaped her throat at the sudden movement and her free arm tightened around the bundle against her chest. "No no no no," she spoke in soft but panicked tones. "Take me back," she spoke up, addressing the looming figure above her.

The creature turned its head almost all the way around and focused its large eyes intently on the woman. They looked like the sun on a warm summer day, warm and gentle, betraying the true might and fire that lay beneath.

"Please take me back," Valka begged. The creature cooed sadly, a look of pity crossing its face, but made no move to turn around. "I know you're intelligent! You can understand me. Please, take us back!"

The dragon started and peered curiously back at his passenger.

 _Us?_ He thought and narrowed his eyes.

He shifted the woman in his talons yet again and brought her closer to his large owl-like eye while still maintaining a stable flight. The movement caused the woman to draw back and clutch the bundle tighter to her chest. A small squawk burst from her arms and a tiny fist flailed against her breast.

 _Oh…us._ The dragon took a moment to just stare at the small human, his wings stilling to a glide. It was wrapped in the woman's skirt in an attempt to shield it from the biting north wind. He could barely make out a small round nose, red with cold. Its whimpering cries were muffled slightly but its discomfort was obvious.

Cloud Jumper looked back at the woman, and pleading eyes stared back. " _I am so sorry,"_ he apologized with a sorrowful grumble, though he knew the Vikingess could not understand him. " _I did not realize you still had your hatchling, but I cannot turn around now."_ They had only been traveling for a small amount of time and the rest of the journey would take close to a day. The dragon could not waste the daylight to return the hatchling, and he had no assurance that he would not be killed on sight upon his return to the Viking Isle. The King had wanted him back with the dragon soul, the woman, as soon as possible. The King had sensed the dragon soul a few weeks ago and sent Cloud Jumper to investigate. If rumors and legends were to be believed, there were dragons in existence that were trapped in human bodies, fiery souls contained by flesh. This woman, or so the King believed and Cloud Jumper was inclined to agree, was one of those souls. He had sensed it as soon as they had made eye contact.

Though she had held a sword and appeared quite capable of wielding it, he knew somehow that she would not. She had glanced nervously at her hatchling but even the possible threat to her offspring had not convinced her to attack. That was when he had known, as he looked in her warm green eyes, behind the startled fear of finding a dragon in her home, she was not afraid of Cloud Jumper himself. She lowered her sword and they shared a moment in which the world beyond did not matter, it was as if the dragon soul within her was calling out, begging someone to see it, save it, take it away from the horrors of the Viking world it was forced to endure.

This woman, with her kind eyes and dragon heart, was not meant to live among men. She did not belong here, and so Cloud Jumper had acted.

In his haste, however, he had missed the woman's actions, which had lead to him having not one, but two passengers. Which lead to his current dilemma. Human hatchlings were fragile beyond belief and it would not do to have his passengers dangling exposed to the harsh winds for the remainder of the day.

He scanned the open ocean below and quickly spied a small island, no bigger than the wingspan of a few large dragons. Trying to maneuver the Viking woman onto his back would be difficult enough without her ignorant to his intent, and with a hatchling in her arms. So the large dragon descended to the small island.

Valka saw the small spit of land and allowed a moment of hope to rise before quelling the hope of rescue. While they had not traveled far, it would be several hours for a Viking long-ship to reach them.

She knew that the dragon meant her no harm, she was sure. Had it been only her, she would have been more accepting of the situation, perhaps even excited by the chance to interact freely with a dragon without the scrutiny of the village on her. But as it was, she had her daughter with her, her two month old infant. And they needed to get home, right?

The dragon's wings split into four in preparation for the landing, and mighty strokes thundered around her in series of two. The infant in her arms stopped squirming and her squeaking subsided, green eyes wide, and Valka wondered if the thudding wing beats sounded like a heartbeat to Raven.

They were set gently on the rocky ground, and Valka stumbled to get her feet under her since the dragon had been holding her near horizontal by the back of her tunic. The dragon landed with a soft thump next to her. It lowered its head and approached her, gazing with wide eyes between her and the child in her arms. She took a few cautious steps back, though felt her fear ebbing once she saw the creature's eyes once more, warm and kind, like a soul reflecting her own.

The dragon, which she recognized now as a Storm Cutter in the light of the rising sun, seemed to sense her hesitance, however small, and paused his advance. He instead lowered his head to the side, holding very still with his shoulders and back exposed. Valka didn't move, very much confused by the dragon's strange behavior.

Its eyes flickered back to her motionless form and he nodded from her to his back quickly.

" _Well come on human, I haven't got all day."_ He motioned again, with more vigor when the woman still refused to move.

Valka understood in an instant. "OH, no I-I can't," she stuttered, and the Storm Cutter looked at her head on again. He motioned with his head to the north then back to her and his spiked back. "I can't go with you!" She said, shock clear in her sharp voice. "I have to go home," she pointed south. "That way."

The Storm Cutter seemed annoyed at her request and advanced towards her again with a shake of his head. Valka kept her distance, stepping back as well. But the island was far too small for her to flee far. She felt her heel strike the edge of a cliff and turned to see a steep drop off into the ocean, sharp waves breaking against the rocks. Her heart skipped a beat. The Storm Cutter wanted her to go with him, and where ever that may be, she knew it likely was no place for humans.

"Please, we need to go home," she begged on last time to the oncoming dragon, though she could feel resignation sinking in.

Said dragon was getting annoyed with this human's constant pleading. Could she not see he was only trying to help? If she would just give him a chance to explain, he was sure she would agree. But there was the problem, as only the King could communicate directly to humans in a way they could understand.

" _Which is why we need to get you to the King quickly. Now are you going to ride on my back like a civilized little human or am I carrying you for the rest of the day?"_ He shuffled and lifted his talons to try to convey his message.

The human must have misunderstood, for as soon as she saw his claws, she yelled and jerked back, "NO no-Aah!"

Valka's foot slipped off the cliff ledge and for a horrible moment, she felt gravity pulling her back. She flailed one arm out to try and balance herself. Just as the crumbling lip gave out beneath her, she felt her hand bump something and she instinctively held on for dear life. She felt her fall stop instantly. Her toes just barely touched the crumbling cliff, her body leaning out over the edge.

The Storm Cutter held the human by one of his wing talons. She looked flustered but grateful as she looked between the dragon and her near fall. He gazed at her with questioning eyes, a tint of worry creeping into the bright yellow.

Valka deflated. She knew what he was asking. She looked back over the ocean towards Berk. Her home. Her family. She couldn't just leave them. But as she looked back at the Storm Cutter that held her so carefully by a talon meant to rip flesh, she couldn't help but wonder why. Oh, how she longed to learn, and now that all her heart-felt beliefs were being reassured before her eyes, that longing only grew. But could she leave her home just to indulge in the selfish desire to explore the dragon world? Could she leave her family, her husband, to believe her dead? And most importantly of all, could she pull her daughter into this life with her?

Her daughter was the one who eventually decided it for her. Raven stared wide eyed at the marvelous creature, tiny fists pumping in excitement. Valka smiled. Dragons were misunderstood by her home and family, creatures to be feared and killed on sight. She did not want her daughter growing up to fear these magnificent creatures. She wanted nothing more than someone to share in this truth, the wonderful truth and beauty that stood before her. If there was a chance for her child to grow up free from the pressures and corrupt ideologies of the Viking life, free to see for herself that dragons weren't monsters, then perhaps it was worth leaving her home behind. For she knew in her heart that they wouldn't be heading back any time soon if at all, and this moment would determine her daughter's future.

 _I'm sorry, Stoick._ She thought, and looked back at the dragon, its gold eyes waiting patiently.

"Alright," she nodded curtly to the Storm Cutter.

The dragon smiled a small draconic smile and lifted her carefully up over his head with his wing and settling her gently behind his crown. Riding a dragon, what would Stoick think? She chuckled sadly. With a satisfied roar, the Storm Cutter took off, leaving the small rocky island behind them with two powerful down strokes of his wings. They left behind the shadow of Berk, the smoke trailing into the sky. Valka said a silent good bye and looked ahead. The sun was rising above them, warming her skin. Her daughter blew contented raspberries as the wind mussed her fluffy red hair. The world opened up before them and Valka felt a deeper sense of peace, believing that their destiny lay just beyond the next cloud.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4 Home

Ok, so perhaps their destiny laid just a bit farther than the next cloud, or the subsequent two or three…after 141 she stopped counting the clouds and instead focused on the icebergs. Those, too, were too numerous to count, and increasingly more so the more North they went. The sun had long passed its climax and was now descending through the thickening clouds. A storm sat ominously on the eastern horizon, dark sheets of rain and snow pummeling a small island in the distance.

Valka could sense they were nearing their destination. She wasn't sure how, but she could almost feel the Storm Cutter relax the farther north they went. It was the same feeling she got after returning home after a long journey to a neighboring land. Home. The certainty of the revelation startled her. The dragon was taking them to his home. Excitement and nervousness jittered inside her like a swarm of Terrible Terrors that had just eaten the foreign delicacy chocolate.

Was it a nest? Were there many dragons living there or was this dragon a solitary one? What did his home look like? Perhaps it was a mountain or volcano, or some isolated tropical island, though with how far north they were, she highly doubted that one. However, for all her imaginings, nothing could have prepared her for the astounding truth.

Still gliding high above the clouds, the first she saw was an icy glint piercing the fluffy white ocean. The sun sank until it hovered just above the cloud cover, and its warm peach rays shot across the sky. Valka's breath caught in her throat as the world appeared to light ablaze in the setting sun. Enormous spires of blue green ice erupted from the clouds and cast glittering shadows and reflections onto the world around. Words couldn't do it justice. It was like the massive ice structure, both in breathtaking contrast and complete balance with the world around it, glowed with its own inner light.

The Storm Cutter glanced back at her with pride, before descending through the cloud cover. Valka didn't think she had ever seen anything more beautiful in all her life and likely never would. As if to prove her wrong, they broke through the clouds and she saw the base of the immense structure. It was like a mountainous ice fortress, a castle of sorts but any castle made by man would be dwarfed and put to shame in the shadow of this….this…

Home.

For all its harsh and icy exterior, Valka sensed the warmth it held. She could see it in the Storm Cutter's eyes, the pure joy and pride as he flew, the eager warbles that made her laugh, the warmth that radiated from his very soul.

This was home.

They ducked and wove through towering sea stacks and stone archways all painted in the same green-blue ice. Snow fell beneath the clouds and a few icebergs drifted in the bay around the island. Valka craned her neck as they flew up one of the cliff faces of the island and startled when she suddenly found herself in a tunnel. It grew dark but the Storm Cutter didn't miss a beat, easily navigating among the narrow corridors that apparently made up the interior of the vast stone and ice island.

They landed in a small area were the tunnel opened up and flattened out. Valka dismounted, careful not to jostle Raven, who had fallen asleep but a few moments ago. The Storm Cutter motioned with his head for her to follow, and they continued on foot through the tunnels too narrow for the large dragon to fly through. The rocky terrain was difficult for Valka to traverse but the Storm Cutter was always ready with a hooked wing when she slipped or needed help scaling a particularly steep incline.

The creature's intellect astounded Valka, more so with every movement, but his actions reflected something deeper than simply brain capacity. The dragon understood her limitations and was quick to offer assistance. It was compassion and humility coming from a beast that had every right to be proud of its strengths in the presence of such a weak being.

It reminded her of the days Stoick would go exploring with her. The burly, red-haired young man at the time knew how much Valka loved such adventures, and despite the oddity of such desires and the judgmental glances he sometimes received for indulging such oddities, he loved seeing Valka happy more than anything. He had said as much on several occasions. It had surprised the tenderhearted woman more than anything that he would stoop from his Viking pride just to accompany her on her adventures. It was then that she had started to hope that someday Stoick would be able to look past the Viking Way and see things from her perspective.

Valka shook her head. Now was not the time to doubt her decisions. While she didn't doubt that Stoick loved her, she knew he could never change. People don't change, some people are just born different.

Like her and her daughter who were currently in dragon nest, which was supposed to be a Helheim on earth, being led by a beast that was supposedly incapable of any emotion other than hatred. Everything they knew of dragons was wrong but they were just too stubborn to admit it. She cursed the stubbornness of men and turned her attention back to the present.

Light had appeared at the end of the tunnel and a surprisingly warm breeze drifted between the ice laden rock walls. The Storm Cutter moved on ahead of her when the tunnel opened up and Valka stepped out into the open.

For the third time that day, she had her breath stolen from her lungs. It was beautiful beyond words, like she had just stepped through a portal to another world. It was a world all its own. Sweeping blue ice encased the massive cavern, though cavern was not the right word. The atmosphere of the world was far lighter than a cavern, far more grand and peaceful than anything the world of man had produced. As though to spite the harsh environment outside, there was lush greenery growing all over the immense rock walls and icy spires. Streams trickled in and gathered to form a waterfall that cascaded down into a frosty blue lake.

And the _dragons_!

Valka had never seen so many dragons! There had to have been hundreds, all drifting peacefully around a massive vine covered stone spire in the center of the dome. She recognized some, the regulars around Berk were present, as well as some more foreign ones, and dozens of different kinds that she couldn't identify or be able to catalog if she spent 20 years doing so.

Cloud Jumper watched in amusement as the woman gazed around the room in wonder and understood her feelings. He too had been in awe the first time he had been invited to the Sanctuary by the King. Speaking of which…

The Storm Cutter bumped his head lightly into Valka's side and guided her closer to the edge of the natural terrace they were on. At this point nothing would have surprised the Viking woman, but what stood before her now was beyond compare. A massive white creature rose from the glittering blue lake, a cluster of spine-like horns crowning his head and blue eyes light as ice but warm as fire shining down at her. The legendary titan of the dragon world, the King of all dragons, the _Great Bewilderbeast._

Valka barely noticed the Storm Cutter bow, his wings outspread and eyes cast down. Her eyes were enraptured by the Bewilderbeast's, their intensity and _kindness_. They reflected everything she knew lay within every dragon and so much more. They held an ancient soul and ageless wisdom, and a tenderness that could only be compared to that of a father or grandfather who watched over and cared for his family.

The mighty dragon inspected her with a calculating gaze, taking in her flush face and stray hairs, her lean figure and coming to rest on the small bundle in her arms. His gaze flickered to the Storm Cutter with a flash of concern, and to Valka's immense shock, spoke.

 **Would you care to explain the situation to me, Cloud Jumper?** His voice was deep and though it commanded obedience, it was kind and understanding as well. It filled the air but seemed to echo in Valka's mind more than the atmosphere, which only served to confuse her more. The Bewilderbeast spared her an amused look before immediately returning his attention to the Storm Cutter he addressed as Cloud Jumper.

Said Storm Cutter shifted uneasily under the King's unwavering stare. _"I'm sorry, my King. I did retrieve the Dragon Soul as requested, but there was a complication… a few actually. In my haste, I missed the fact that the woman was still carrying her hatchling."_ He turned his attention to the stunned woman, who quickly overcame her shock of hearing dragons speak to become even more shocked and confused by what they were saying. " _I am terribly sorry. It was meant to just be you."_ He eyes reflected the honesty in his voice, and although Valka did not fully understand what he was apologizing for, she could not find it in her heart to be mad at the Storm Cutter- Cloud Jumper, she reminded herself.

"An apology is not necessary," she placed a forgiving hand on Cloud Jumper's snout, which he gladly leaned into. "May I ask…How are you communicating?"

The King smiled, pleased that the woman was so forgiving of such a large mistake and more than happy to answer a few questions. **Do you know what I am?** He responded with a question of his own.

"A Bewilderbeast," Valka nodded in awe, still astounded by the might and majesty of the creature.

 **More than that, though. I am an Alpha. The chief, if you will, of this nest. With that responsibility comes power and it differs slightly with every Alpha. I have the capability to bond minds together, as I am doing now for you and Cloud Jumper and myself. It is not an overly pleasant experience for some dragons, and as such I do not resort to often. There are those in this world who would use such power to bend the will of their subjects to do their bidding, but I am not one of them.**

"How horrible," Valka mused and looked to Cloud Jumper. While he remained silent for a time, he did not appear uncomfortable. To think that there were Alphas that abused such an amazing power made her sick. In just her short time here with the Bewilderbeast, she understood deeper about the true nature of dragons than if she had spent the rest of her life back on Berk.

Just to be here, in this haven, far from the cruel influence of men, made her feel safer than she had ever felt. And she never wanted to leave.

Cloud Jumper nudged her and smiled a sheepish yet hopeful smile. " _Do you like it?"_

Valka could only smile back. "I don't have the words. It's … amazing," she breathed.

The King once again found himself mildly surprised and deeply pleased with the woman's reaction. There was no doubt that she was meant to be here. With that said, it was time for a proper introduction. He stood and blew out a small puff of icy air that caught in the woman's hair. She laughed and dusted herself off.

 **I am referred to as simply King** , there was pride in his voice but no trace of the arrogance that would accompany the title had it been given to a man. **And this is my home. Welcome to the Sanctuary of the Great Bewilderbeast.**

~:.~.:~:.~.:~:.

AN

To guest MMM: Raven is kind of supposed to be a female hiccup. She replaces him in this universe, but she may be more of an OC as she may have quite a different personality as the story goes on. So, not hiccup's sister either. Sorry for the confusion.

Also, i have a few more chapters written out and the updates may come rather quickly because i'm excited to see what everyone thinks of them, but later updates may come slower because i still have to write them. I plan on making this story quite long, following Raven through her entire life, maybe a flashback of the world pre-HTTYD.

Please R&R, i want to know what you all think!


	5. Chapter 5

**I am referred to as simply King** , there was pride in his voice but no trace of the arrogance that would accompany the title had it been given to a man. **And this is my home. Welcome to the Sanctuary of the Great Bewilderbeast.**

…

 **What are you called?** The King queried.

"My name is Valka, and this is my daughter, Raven," Valka responded and held Raven out from her chest a ways for the King to see. He looked upon the frail child with kind but piercing eyes, as if he peered into her very soul. Raven, having woken from her nap, squinted at the giant dragon towering above with surprisingly little fear.

 **What a fitting name,** the King said with a knowing nod and hint of humor.

"It was when she was born. Her hair had been so dark, it appeared black," Valka stroked the now bright red wisps of hair on her daughter's head. "It changed after a few weeks. Stoick was quite relieved…" she trailed off with a waning smile, not wanting to live in the past lest the guilt convince her to go back. She knew with all her heart that they were meant to be here, Raven and herself, in the home of the Bewilderbeast. She sighed all the same. "I believe I know why I'm here," she said to the King, who merely nodded for her continue. "We're different, Raven and I. We were born different. I don't know how much you know of my home- of Berk, but it is not a kind place. It is a land of kill or be killed." She recalled the fire and death and destruction that prevailed in the small village. "But I believed peace was possible. I still do. But it is a very unpopular opinion back on Berk," she sighed again as she remembered her many futile attempts to stop the fighting, only to receive hateful glares and judgmental whispers behind her back. She turned to Cloud Jumper, the reason she was finally free of the pressures of her old home, and placed a hand on his snout, trying to convey her gratitude that was beyond words alone. "You must have thought I belonged here."

" _Oh I do not think it, Valka. I know it,"_ Cloud Jumper replied and turned to the King. " _The King himself said so."_

 **I suppose it is my turn for a tale.** The King settled down in his pond but remained towering above the dragon and human. Valka took the opportunity to sit as well. She laid Raven in her lap, still tucked in her skirt, from the small chill in the air. Cloud Jumper sat protectively next to the woman, trying to shield the small cool breeze that always drifted around from the waterfall. In this way, they prepared for the King to speak. When the Bewilderbeast saw that they had settled, he continued slowly, his voice deep and old as he recounted the tale. **It is unlikely you have heard the rumors growing up where you did, but among dragon-kind, there is a legend passed down through generations, lost for a time or remembered only by a few. Many millennia ago, long before even I was brought into this world, and that was a long time indeed, there was once peace between dragons and man. Together, they accomplished many great things, from exploring strange new worlds to creating structures far beyond the abilities of either alone. It was a Golden Age of peace and prosperity. But like all things, the peace was not to last.**

 **An evil entered the world in the form of man, corrupt and greedy. He, like so many today, did not see dragons as they were, only as they could be. And he saw them as threats, capable of destroying homes and cities. He saw no reason the share the wealth of his nation with beasts incapable of emotion. And he was not alone in his opinion. Fear and hatred spread among the hearts of men and war broke out.**

 **For generations, death and destruction fell on the world, sweeping with it innocent lives and almost completely destroying the bond man once shared with dragons.**

 **Almost.**

 **It was said that the gods took pity on man, or perhaps the fighting no longer amused them. Who knows the minds of gods? Whatever you believe, one thing is certain; something had happened that could only have been the work of a god. Born into the world were two beings, neither human nor dragon yet at the same time, both. Within the human raged the soul of a dragon, and within the dragon fought the soul of a human.**

 **Together, as one soul, they fought against the greed and ignorance that had corrupted the world. But they were too late and in their desperation to stop the fighting, they sacrificed their lives. And still man did not yield.**

 **Many millennia passed and the fighting settled uneasily. But peace has not been made between humans and dragons. Old wounds reopen and rage simmers beneath the surface, just waiting for a spark to reignite.**

 **It is said that only another dragon soul and human soul can bring about lasting peace, and finally calm the storm of war.**

The King stopped speaking but his voice seemed to reverberate through Valka's mind, his words sinking in like blows from Gobber's forging hammer. "War?" she asked, shocked by the revelation. Sure, dragons and man fought, as they had for generations, but it had never been considered War. Such a word was reserved for the darkest of times between clans or tribes, when blood was shed and lives were lost in innumerable amounts. They weren't at war, they couldn't be.

As if sensing her distress, Cloud Jumper curled around her, and she absentmindedly stroked his neck. The King, noticing the woman's worries as well, shook his head regretfully. **I am sorry, I should not have worried you so. It is not war in the sense you are accustomed to, perhaps it is not even a war at all. It is a fight that must be fought by all men and women and children, dragons and hatchlings alike. It is to restore the bond between our kinds, and it can only be done with the help a Dragon Soul.**

Valka visibly relaxed at his words but grew perplexed once more. There was that phrase again. Dragon Soul. A dragon trapped in a human body? And vice versa. It seemed a bit preposterous. Though she never doubted dragons were creatures of great mystery, and never in a million years would they ever know everything about them, the thought that they could be born human made her uneasy. What a horrible fate, to be trapped in a body that did not reflect your soul. It was how she felt at times back on Berk, like she didn't fit, like she was in the wrong place. But at least she had places she could flee to, to escape the discomfort of her world. How much worse must it be for someone who was confined to a world as small as a body, with nowhere to run when your skin itched like it was meant for someone else?

Valka instinctively looked down at Raven, who had taken to trying to grab at Cloud Jumper's nose. He didn't seem to mind too much and playfully puffed air at her head, curiously watching her tufts of red hair dance.

"And you think that I'm the Dragon Soul?" She asked, though it was more of a statement.

 **I did,** the King nodded slowly.

Cloud Jumper's head shot up, startled, " _But you said-"_

 **I know what I said,** his voice commanded silence and the Storm Cutter sheepishly obeyed. **That was before I understood the situation. I all actuality it makes much more sense, and I'm not sure why I didn't suspect it in the first place.**

Now both Cloud Jumper and Valka were confused. The Storm Cutter had flown half way across the northern hemisphere at the King's command, and it wasn't the right person? But how could she not be? She clearly belonged here among the dragons, she clearly was no Viking. And what new information had come to light between Valka being brought here and him deciding she wasn't the Dragon Soul?

 **Valka, how old is your child?**

The suddenness of the question startled her but she quickly gathered herself. "Just under two months," she responded without question. Cloud Jumper listened in confusion but did not interrupt again.

 **Then I have no doubt.** He said, then seeing the confused faces, sought to clarify. **Along with my ability to bond minds, or perhaps because of it, I can also sense the presence of dragons from great distances. But having never encountered a Dragon Soul before in my life, I was unsure of what to expect. But now that you are before me, I see that the soul I had sensed was not from you, Valka, though you carry a part of it in you. But a much stronger soul comes from your daughter.**

A stunned silence filled the massive room. Cloud Jumper felt a mixture of relief and confusion. He had been so sure when he encountered Valka that she had been the Dragon Soul that the King had sensed, yet here he was saying that it was her hatchling. Well, now he was very glad he had accidentally taken the infant as well.

Valka let out a sharp little laugh, and though she was stunned by the revelation, she was not surprised. She knew Raven was different, like herself, but from what the King said, it was a big responsibility to put on an infant.

Once again sensing the human's distress, the King spoke softly. **You need not worry yourself of things that have not yet come to pass and will not for many years. The future has a funny way or sorting itself out regardless of our worries. For now, enjoy the company of like-hearted beings, live in the peace, and raise your child in the truths you have come to know. This is where you belong, the both of you. You are humans with the hearts and souls of dragons. I welcome you again, though this time, I welcome you home.**

 **:.~.:~:.~.:~**

Now we know Raven, surprise surprise, is the dragon soul. Guesses who the human soul is? ...wink wink.

I hope this chapter isn't too confusing, the King's story isn't supposed to make complete sense just yet and will make more sense as the story goes on.

I'm going on vacation, so no updates until next month. Feel free to keep reviewing, i like to know what others think and im always up for criticism. It takes a lot to get me upset. Insult my story if you must, just please not me. For now... i bid you all a very fond farewell.


	6. Chapter 6

Httyd_raven_ch006

Valka followed Cloud Jumper up a series of stone terraces and through a few new tunnels to a warmer area of the ice haven. Like before, he helped her over rough patches, and before long they arrived at a long large ledge that provided access to a matrix of hive-like nests. They were not much more than small caves set into the side of the wall facing the large cavern. She briefly wondered why they had not simply flown up, but considering her guide, she presumed he was showing her they way so that she would be able to get to and from the cave without his help. As they passed a few, Valka noticed how homey they were. Families lay nestled in piles of wings and scales. Some nests, especially the Nadders who had an affinity for soft things, had bedded their nests with pillage goods like blankets and furs.

Warmth rolled in waves from the nesting caves and sleep called to the travel warn woman, dragging down her eye lids. She had had a huge day, and it was taking its toll. The sun had long since gone down and the only light came from the moon and stars refracting though the blue ice above. It was so peaceful, the only sounds being that of trickling water, a low rumble of the King's deep breathes from the main cavern below, and lighter snores drifting from the nests. Just as she thought she couldn't walk another step and she would fall asleep on the ledge if she had to, Cloud Jumper disappeared into the mouth of a cave.

Valka followed the Storm Cutter half expecting to see a similar pile of dragon limbs as she had in the other nests, but this particular cave was empty save her, Raven, and the blue and red dragon before her. He too had a few relics of the outside world, consisting of a few singed blankets and an odd assortment of metal bobbles in the corner.

"Don't you have family too?" Valka asked cautiously, unsure if it was a touchy subject. Cloud Jumper merely shook his head casually. Since their conversation with the King had ended, Cloud Jumper could not speak directly to Valka, which led to having to resort to simpler forms of communication until Valka learned dragonese. The large dragon circled around the center of his little stone cave, spraying a light fire across the cold floor. He looked at Valka with wide citrine eyes before motioning her over with a coo. "Oh, am I staying here too then?" She asked, touched that he would share his living space with her. Cloud Jumper snorted and nodded as if to say _of course, where else?_

Valka felt no uncertainty as she stepped up to the dragon and sat where he motioned, on the edge of the heated patch near the pile of blankets. Perhaps she was simply too tired to protest the living situation, or perhaps she really didn't mind living with a dragon, but when she felt the heavy presence curl up behind her and a dark wing drop over her blocking out what little light trickled into the cave, she knew then that this was where she belonged and nowhere else.

They shuffled a bit and Cloud Jumper curled completely around her. She rested her head against his neck and tucked Raven between her chest and his head in the folds of a blackened blanket. Valka chuckled and swiped the dark soot from it. Cloud Jumper gave an apologetic look, but the woman reassured him with a thin hand resting on his snout.

"Thank you," she smiled and received a draconic smile in return. She settled down for what would turn out to be the best night of sleep of her life.

…

On the other side of the archipelago, a small black form drifted in the choppy waves near a small rocky island bay. A small but steady current pulled in towards the dark shores. It bumped against the pebbled beach with a soft _ssshhhh,_ and rocked slightly as waves rolled in and out.

" _Whas' that?"_ A sharp whisper penetrated the night.

" _What's what?"_ Came an equally sharp reply, a series of jittery whispers followed and a few small shadows moved along the thin tree line of the rocky island.

" _That."_

" _I don't- oh, wait, there eet is! What is eet?"_

" _I don't know. That's why I asked you."_

" _How would you expect me to know if I hadn't even seen eet yet?"_

" _I was just pointing eet ou- OI, IT MOVED!"_ Tiny screeches pierced the air and there was a skittering shuffle.

The harsh shrieks hurt his head and coupled with the cold lapping at his scales and the burning under them, it was safe to say he was very uncomfortable to say the least. He tried to move again and only gained a white hot pain ripping through his wing and shoulder. He groaned and went limp.

"Ee _s it a dragon?"_ The whispers started up again, closer this time.

" _It don't look like any dragon I've ever seen?"_

" _It's little…think eet's a hatchling?"_

There was a hesitant pause and the shuffles got closer. The little black dragon, unsure of where he was or why he hurt so much, welcomed the voices, if only as proof that he was still among the land of the living. He tried calling out but only managed an empty croak. He slowly lifted his head and turned towards the little voices.

" _Eeek!"_ A little bumpy shadow scuttled behind another one.

" _Kakakaka! Ya' bloody coward! It's just a hatchling!"_ The cackling laugh sent another bolt of pain through his skull and he winced. " _Oi, I think 'es hurt. Hey 'fraidy Terror, get over here."_

" _Ya' know what, Sharpshot, I think I'm good right here,"_ the little shadow backed up farther while the one in front simply huffed and turned his attention back to the black dragon. _"Hey, chico. Can you hear me?"_ He managed a weak grunt of affirmation. _"Man, you's beat up pretty bad, kid. Can you move?"_ A sad whimper. _"Alright, that's ok. Hey, you ain't gonna' eat me if I try to help, right?"_ He didn't get a response, the black dragon was too tired to move an eyelid let alone try to make a meal of the squeaky little shadow. " _Just checking… Iggy, grow a pair and get over here now. Kid needs help…Don't worry kid, we gotchya."_

The little black dragon felt relief wash over him as he felt a little nuzzle against his side. He winced when he felt another and they slipped under her battered wings, but didn't protest as he was dragged carefully from the icy water. His mind was fuzzy and refused to form coherent thoughts. Confusion was the predominant emotion, aside from the searing pain that tore at every inch of his being. Bits and pieces of images shifted across his vision. Fire, lots of it, but overwhelming darkness… and a word…

" _North,"_ he croaked, startling the two Terrors at his side.

" _What was that? North? Is… that like your name or something? Or…"_ The Terror on his right trailed off, looking expectantly at the dark dragon hatchling, but received only a shake of the head.

" _I don't know,"_ he whimpered miserably. _"I just remember… north… I gotta go north."_ He winced again and they stopped their walking for a moment.

" _Take it easy kid, don't worry about that right now. We'll getchya taken care of,"_ they started walking again. _"Then we can worry about getting you north."_

The black dragon silently thanked his saviors, but felt like he was missing something. Something important that floated just beyond his mind's grasp. Why did he have to go north? Was he flying towards something, or away? Or both? The torrent of questions crippled his mind for a moment and it was all he could do to keep stumbling forward with the help of the two Terrors… Sharpshot and Iggy, he recalled just barely. Confusion and a surprising amount of sadness weighed down his heart as he realized he didn't know his own name. Perhaps he never had one, it didn't feel like he did.

More scuttling drew his attention back to the thin looming shadows they were approaching. Whispers much like the ones that had woken him before, shuffled through the tall branching shadows. A particularly painful step brought him to his knees and what little vision he had wavered dangerously. He vaguely heard concerned voices chattering at him but couldn't focus on them, the pain clouding his thoughts and actions. Just before darkness consumed him, a little head popped up right in front of him, yellow and green with tiny spiraling horns jutting up, and bulging yellow eyes gazed unwavering at him. The shadows fell and darkness became his world yet again.

:.~.:~:.~.:~:.~.:~:.~

Hello all, i am back. Wonderful vacation in the Carolinas. Saw some dolphins, mom got spooked by what she thought was a shark (*cough* Dolphin *cough*). We had a blast.

Thank you for the few fantastic reviews i've got. In response to guest MMM's question, i will not answer. Sorry. I don't want to reveal the plot. I will answer any questions anyone has about clarification of the story _so far_ , but i dont want to give away the story. Although i think its safe to say that any father would do anything for his family. Not saying _Stoick_ will, but he would if he could. I've said to fun chasing your imagination down now.

I like to make clarifications within the story as well, so likely as not, if you are questioning something, so is a character and ive done it for a reason, and you will find out when they do.

Thanks all,

Queer Nomad


	7. Chapter 7

Httyd_raven_ch007

The sun rose far too early in Valka's opinion, and with it woke Raven, her tiny squawks filling the small space with frustrated urgency. Cloud Jumper started at the sudden cries and recoiled before remembering the events that transpired the previous day and settling down beside Valka once more.

"Hahaha! Quite the wake-up call, isn't it?" Valka laughed at her companion's surprised and embarrassed expression. With limbs still heavy with fatigue, Valka sat up against Cloud Jumper and adjusted Raven. She threw the blanket over her shoulder and fed her baby.

Cloud Jumper watched Valka intently, unsure of what she was doing with her hatchling under a blanket. Though after a quick swat to the nose after trying to peek under the blanket, he got the message and let the woman have her privacy. Whatever she was doing made the hatchling quiet down, and for that alone he was grateful. He laid his head back down and closed his eyes, though did not fall asleep.

With Raven now satisfied and burped, Valka placed her on the blanket in front of her. The little girl smiled an infantile smile and kicked her tiny hands and feet. Laughter bubbled up when she saw her mother and Valka smiled back, wiggling her fingers at her daughter.

The unusual noises caught the attention of several dragons who were walking past Cloud Jumper's nest and a few peeked in but knew better than to enter a nest uninvited. A little blue and yellow Nadder wiggled her way to the front of the crowd in an attempt to see the strange new creatures in the Storm Cutter's cave. The hatchling bobbed her head curiously at the pale flailing thing on the ground and took a cautious step forward only to be yanked back by a larger Nadder with a reproachful growl.

"It's fine," Valka said, the Nadder having caught her attention. She felt dozens of eyes watching her as she motioned for the little Nadder. Though some of them didn't seem to understand Norse, they did seem acutely aware of what she was saying without the use of words. "Would you like to see her?" The young Nadder looked to her guardian for permission who gave Valka a nervous glance before nudging the little one forward. She gave an excited squawk but waddled forward slowly.

" _What is it?"_ The little Nadder that Cloud Jumper recognized as the newest hatchling, Stormfly, asked. She directed her question at Valka but Cloud Jumper answered.

" _She can't understand dragons, not yet. They're humans,"_ at that, several older dragons startled back, a few knowing firsthand what humans were capable and willing of doing, though many of the younger dragons who had lived in the sanctuary all their lives had never seen humans or heard of their terrible deeds. _"But they're not normal humans,"_ Cloud Jumper explained proudly to Stormfly, also aware of the older dragons listening. _"They are kind humans."_ Stormfly half-listened as she approached Raven, who in turn gazed at the bright-scaled dragon. She snuffed the bright red tufts of hair atop her head, making the little thing giggle.

" _It's kinda funny lookin',"_ Stormfly's face hovered over Raven's, and the little girl was entranced by the colors and oddities of the creature above her but showed no signs of fear. Her green eyes were alight with wonder and were surprisingly alert for one so young.

" _Well, I'll admit they do look…different. But that's just because we're not used to them yet,"_ Cloud Jumper explained.

" _So they're staying here? They're going to live here?"_ Stormfly asked, a hint of excitement at the prospect of the humans staying, the curious little creature she was. She also quite liked the little thing's fuzz. It was so soft and such a pretty auburn color, like the setting sun.

" _Yes, they are."_ Stormfly chirped excitedly, while a few older dragons stared on skeptically, but Cloud Jumper ignored them. _"They are going to need some help, you know. They don't really know how to live with dragons. Would you be able to help them?"_ Cloud Jumper asked the little dragoness, knowing the eager young Nadder would jump at the opportunity and hoping that it would strengthen the trust between the two species. What better way for Valka and Raven to get incorporated into dragon society than by growing up with a dragon hatchling?

Stormfly's guardian watched on, but was one of the more reasonable dragons even though he was well aware of human's deeds beyond the safety of the Sanctuary. Stormfly doesn't remember, but her parents were killed by Vikings, and her mother's brother took her under her wing in his sister's place. He wanted peace between humans and dragons more than anything because of that tragedy, and was glad his niece would play a part in it.

Stormfly, for her part, was more excited than she had been in her short life so far. _"What do I do?"_ She eagerly asked Cloud Jumper.

" _When she gets older, she's going to need someone to teach her to speak and act like us, someone who can train her to be strong."_

" _I'm strong!"_ Stormfly squawked.

" _Yes you are,"_ Cloud Jumper laughed as the hatchling puffed out her chest and ruffled her wings. _"But for now, I think she just needs a friend."_

" _I can do that! I'll make sure she's the strongest, bestest, prettiest dragon-human ever!"_ And with that she sat herself beside Raven's head and began to preen the tufts of red hair. Cloud Jumper laughed again and Stormfly's guardian chuckled a bit too. The rest of the dragon's seemed to relax a bit as well, seeing how at ease the hatchling was in the presence of humans.

Valka had watched the whole exchange in awe. She felt more than saw the unease and tension building until the point when the little Nadder plopped down beside her daughter and started nipping at her hair, grooming it perhaps? She raised a careful hand, palm up, towards the little Nadder who acknowledged her with a sideways glance but continued to focus on Raven's hair. Valka took that as permission and rubbed the Nadder's head with the tips of her fingers. That got the girl's attention. She startled a little but a look of pure pleasure washed over her features and she leaned into Valka's gentle touch.

" _Oh I like this human too,"_ Stormfly crooned. Cloud Jumper just chuckled again. The quickest way to any dragon's heart was through food and a good scratch.

There was a muffled roar behind the crowd of dragons and suddenly they all took off, save for Stormfly's guardian, who quickly called her over. They too followed the swarm of dragons. Valka startled and scooped up Raven, thinking that something had happened, but Cloud Jumper reassured her with a nudge. He stood up, stretched, and gestured for Valka to climb on his back once more.

"What's going on?" Valka asked, her nerves settling at Cloud Jumper's calm actions.

" _Feeding time, you sill human. Dragons must eat too,"_ Cloud Jumper glided gently down from the cave ledge and swooped over a now empty cavern.

"Where did the King go?" Valka asked, oblivious to Cloud Jumper's earlier remark.

" _You'll see. I think you'll enjoy this,"_ the Storm Cutter followed the crowd of dragons through the tunnels and into the morning sun. _"I think you're going to like this a lot."_

…

Sharpshot sat beside the small black dragon that had yet to wake since his blackout the previous night, though if his injuries were any indication, he could use the rest. They had pulled him into one of the many small coves that dotted the island so that he could rest in the relative safety from the colder winds of on-coming winter.

He was a strange dragon, that was for sure, completely black save for the splotches of red from his wounds. Though he was not much bigger than the average Terrible Terror, Sharpshot could tell that this dragon would grow to be much, much bigger. Perhaps not Timberjack or Typhoomerang Big, but big none the less. And fast. He was too sleek to be anything but the fastest dragon alive, and looked like he could give Rumblehorn a run for his money in muscle density. A Night Fury, he realized and had he not been in shock and awe, he would have scolded himself for not realizing it sooner.

After Sharpshot and Iggy had gotten the young Night Fury back to their nest, their brothers and sisters had done what they could to treat his wounds, but in the end it came down to time and rest. His injuries were pretty bad and it was nearly a miracle that the kid was even still breathing. Aside from low to mid severity burns all across his body, his wings were battered and bruised, one was sprained, and a thin bone in his tail fin fractured. That would take the longest to heal, wings and tails being as delicate as they were, and the most painful as well.

Sharpshot shook his head. He himself was only 5 winters old and had seen his fair share of horrors. But this poor kid couldn't have been in the world more than two winters and already he'd been through more than some dragons do in half a life-time. He just wished he knew what. And why. North, he had said. He had to go North. Sharpshot licked an eyeball, deep in thought. There was nothing north of here except the Viking islands, and that was certainly no place for a young dragon, no matter what he had faced, Vikings were not to be trifled with. North of the Archipelago…well, a frozen wasteland. There was nothing in the North lands except legends.

He looked back at the Night Fury again as a curious thought struck him. Could he be chasing the myth of the Bewilderbeast? The sleeping dragon's breathing was slow and labored, and his face was scrunched like he was having a nightmare. Whatever he escaped must have been beyond nightmares if he was chasing mythical beasts. Then again, perhaps it was the only thing he could believe in.

Sharpshot knew from experience as well that even the most improbable hopes were better than facing the world they lived in. There were times when hope was all they had, all that kept them breathing and fighting. Still young, Sharpshot wanted to believe more than anything that the legendary King was real, as he had in his even younger days.

But hope was in short supply where he came from.

.:~:.~.:~:.~.:~

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I enjoy writing as much as i enjoy reading and i'm glad others can appreciate it too. Thanks especially to guest morte-tan for appreciating the work i put into making it grammatically correct. haha thank you!

Anyway, i may have to do some revising to my next few chapters, so please be patient. It shouldn't take too long, though. I've just got to fix some small plot holes, nothing major.


	8. Chapter 8

The Night Fury woke with a start, gasping painfully for air and wincing as fire flared in his chest. The pain subsided to a dull throb and he managed to open his eyes. He blinked away the bright light that flared briefly and looked around in confusion. He was lying on the ground. Tall slender trees towered above him and soft light flitted through a vibrant green canopy. A beam of the warm light fell across his back, warming his aching scales, and he relished the comforting feeling for a few moments before he was startled again by a scurrying noise in the branches far above him.

He glanced up, ignoring the pain that flared briefly in his neck and spine, and his confusion only grew. Flurries of color flashed through the green canopy. Various shades of green, orange, yellow, and many more moved in a chaotic fashion. He caught glints of bulbous yellow eyes and flashes of flicking pink tongues.

Nervousness crept over him and he slowly tried to rise. At his subtle movement, all scurrying stopped and the young Night Fury felt dozens of eyes lock on him. He froze halfway up and dared not look up.

A bush to his left rustled and a small head poked hesitantly from the thin underbrush. He jerked his head back and his ear flaps flared in surprise. The creature was small, smaller than him even, and covered in bright yellow and green scales. Small spikes ran down its spine and eyes too big for its head bulged out. The only thing that put the young dragon at ease was the sight of the thin, furled up wings on the creature's sides, signifying that it was indeed a dragon. It was, however, the queerest dragon the young Night Fury had ever seen. Then again, he wouldn't know if he had met any other dragons at all.

" _Eeeeyy…he's awake!"_ The little dragon squawked with a funny, jittery accent that sounded like he was almost trying to sing. He took a step forward but stopped quickly when the young dragon recoiled slightly. _"Eey, ees okay, amigo. I'm a friend. You remember me, sí? Ees Sharpshot. I helped you?"_ The little dragon, dubbed Sharpshot, queried.

Flashes of a cold and painful night flickered through his memory. Shadows, skittering shadows and chattering voices. Then he was dragged. He vaguely remembered Sharpshot say something to him right before he passed out from exhaustion. He looked back at the little neon dragon who was in turn looking back at him expectantly. He nodded a little in response to his question, but the movement caused pain to flare temporarily in his skull. With a hiss, he sunk back to the ground.

" _Eey, take eet easy, Verde. You ees hurt pretty bad,"_ Sharpshot scurried forwards, ignoring the worried chatter rising from the trees around him.

" _Where am I?"_ the young dragon managed through gritted teeth. He wasn't really in the mood for conversation, but he wanted Sharpshot to keep talking to keep his mind off the pain. _"What happened?"_

" _Well, you ees in my home, Bella Boyuyu. But as far as what happened, we were hoping you would be telling us. Me y Iggy found you on the beach a week ago all beat up and half-dead,"_ he paused before cautiously continuing. _"Do you remember anything, Verde?"_

The young dragon tried to recall what had happened that had injured him so badly. Why was he alone? What was he doing? Memories eluded his mind's grasp and he shook his head again, more carefully, in frustration. A week? He was sleeping for a week? It felt like a long time, though the true meaning of that specific length of time held little meaning for him. _"No, I just remember kind of waking up in the water, then you found me, uh…"_

" _Sharphot, Verde,"_ Sharphot provided.

" _Sharpshot… Why do you keep saying Verde?"_ The little Night Fury asked, changing the subject. Trying to remember made his head hurt worse.

Sharpshot's eyes widened as if he didn't realize he had been saying it. _"Oh.. ees the name I made for you. Apologies, Night Fury, I deedn't know your name."_ Said Night Fury didn't respond, simply cocked his head in confusion. _"You… do have a name, sí?"_

" _I…I don't know,"_ he struggled to once again break down the foggy barrier that had placed itself between him and his mind. Although, where his other memories had felt hidden from him, a name did not hide itself in the same manner. It didn't feel like he just couldn't remember, it felt like it had never been. " _I don't think I have a name,"_ he said quietly.

" _Oh,"_ Shaprshot hummed. A brief silence followed before Sharphot spoke again. _"Then…ees it ok that I call you Verde?"_ When the Night Fury just gave him a puzzled look, he quickly clarified. _"It means Green."_ Although, that only confused the poor little dragon farther. He was quite obviously black, not green. Sharpshot chuckled. _"Ees for your eyes, not your scales. Your eyes are very bright verde."_

" _Oh, I guess that's ok,"_ the newly dubbed Verde muttered. Suddenly, more skittering above him caught his attention, and he turned his gaze to the trees once more. Now that he had woken more and the pain started to fade to a dull throb, he could see more clearly the many, many… many little dragons crowded in the trees. They all stared intently at him with bulging green and yellow eyes.

" _That's mi familia!"_ Sharpshot interjected excitedly, catching Verde's gaze. Verde was silent, gazing warily back at the plethora of eyes. Whispers and murmurs spread throughout the tree canopy. " _Don't worry, you're safe here. We couldn't hurt you even if we wanted to,_ " he chuckled and turned back to the bush he had emerged from. Verde pondered that for a moment while Sharpshot rummaged around the bush, backing out of it a moment later dragging a fish by its tail.

" _Why is that?"_ Verde asked cautiously, eyes still on the trees. When Shaprshot hummed in question, he rephrased, " _Why couldn't you hurt me?"_ He didn't feel any danger but the Terrors were not much smaller than him and there were definitely more of them. They could totally take him out if they wanted to.

" _Hmm? Oh! Well, you's a Night Fury,"_ Sharpshot said as if it was obvious and explained everything, but the term meant close to nothing to Verde. _"you know, unholy offspring of lightning and death itself…? The fastest dragon in existence, topped only by the ground speed of a Speed Stinger?"_ He tried again, but again Verde shook his head. That didn't sound right, he was too little and broken to be a Night Fury. _"Amigo! There are legends about your kind that would put even the most prideful dragons to shame! We thought you were all gone!"_ a startled hush fell over the crowd as Sharpshot realized what he said.

" _What do you mean, all gone? Am I alone?"_ Panic sprouted up again and Verde racked his brain for any memories that indicated it wasn't true. Brief flashes of fire lit up dark clouds but again no coherent memories formed.

" _Well, uh… I mean, you might not be. You ees, uh, you ees not that old. You gotta have parents out there somewhere,"_ Sharpshot tried to backpedal, though sharp hisses were thrown his way from the trees and he glared up at Iggy, who was all too eager to reprimand him but unwilling to help directly.

" _Parents?"_ Gold and blue orbs flashed in his memories, accompanied by a feeling of warmth. They were quickly consumed by the fire that was consuming his mind. And the word came back in a panicked voice that was not his own, _North._

" _Do you remember anything? Anything at all, Verde?"_ Sharpshot said quietly, delicately changing the subject matter.

" _Just_ North. _I have to go north, but I don't know why,"_ he said.

" _Ya, I was thinking about that, Verde. You said that the night we found you, too. But there is nothing North of here except legends."_ He replied carefully. _"There are some human villages… ah, what are their names, oh Bonkers.. oh no, Berserk and, uh, Peaceables, Berk, Meatheads… any of those ringing a bell?"_

" _What are humans?"_ Verde asked, cocking his head, his ear flaps flopping off to one side of his head.

" _I'll take that as a no then,"_ Sharpshot disregarded the question. _"There are no permanent nests either, a few packs migrate but none ever stick around."_

" _What are the legends?"_ Verde tried regaining Shaprshot's attention.

" _Oh, a Bewilderbeast, but it's just a myth."_ But Verde stopped listening, eyes widening at the name. Bewilderbeast.

'…to find a Bewilderbeast

… the King

… he can save us, but you have to find him…'

Verde gasped, banging his head against the ground from the searing pain. He couldn't hear Sharpshot call his name, couldn't see other Terrors rushing over, trying to contain his thrashing form, but they were all flung off as if they were nothing. Had he been in his right mind, he would have been astounded by the strength he contained, but as it were, the barriers in his mind were crumbling like that mountain, memories crashing out like…

"AAAAaaaaahhhh!" He cried out in agony and terror at the memory of the monstrous beast that swallowed the sun. Thoughts of the Bewilderbeast were lost as he finally recalled he reason for his pain. "Noooo! I don't… Aah! I don't want t-to remember!" He screamed out, talons digging dangerously into his head in vain attempts to block the maelstrom. In his mind, he was flying again, flying fast and furiously from a crimson horror, a red death… the Red Death. He didn't want to remember it! He flew faster, willing the clouds and smoke to block out the horrors once more. Blue light flashed in the smog, lighting the massive shadow.

Then it was gone.

He was drifting in a grey-white cloud, a cool breeze fluttering under aching wings.

He opened his eyes, brought back to the present. He felt groggy, like he had just woken from a long nap. Sharpshot stood nervously hopping from one foot to another…to another to another. He gave a sheepish grin, _"Calm down Sharpshot, you're making me nervous just looking at you."_ His voice was quiet and cracked, but his eyes were glazed over. Sharpshot just stared, but stilled his jittering limbs.

" _Verde…"_ Sharpshot muttered. _"What happened to you?"_ The question wasn't directed at him in particular, and hung in the air like an ominous cloud.

" _What do you mean?"_ Verde smiled an absurdly calm smile, and gazed complacently at a space above Sharpshot's head.

Sharpshot faltered. _"Didn't you just remember?"_

" _I don't know what you're talking about, Sharpshot. I don't remember anything."_

More Terrors crowded around, staring at the oblivious dragon. Sharpshot was dumbfounded. He had been screaming moments ago about fire and death and that he didn't want to remember…oh.

He looked at the young Night Fury in awe and pity. Whatever haunted this hatchling's past was horrible enough to rid the memories of whatever life he had before along with the horrors. He, in essence, wiped his own memory clean, of all memories good and bad.

What could be that awful?

And what kind of power must this dragon have over minds if he could control his own to such an extent?

 _North,_ Sharpshot though. _There must be answers in the North._

 _.:~:.~.:~:.~.:~:.~_

I like this chapter. I didn't at first because i started Shaprshot and Verde (Toothless') conversation with no direction, but i think it went where it needed to go. You get a glimpse at some of the power Verde/Toothless has, it's going to particularly important at the story goes on, so pay attention to any weird behavior from our little black hatchling.

Thanks for reviews! And check out my other new story, too: A Steampunk Tail. HTTYD in the steampunk era. It's my brain child.


	9. Chapter 9

Httyd-raven-ch009

Several weeks past, during which Verde healed completely. Physically at least, though Sharpshot feared that his mental state would never be quite the same after the forced mind wipe. It was obvious the Night Fury was traumatized but since his episode the day he woke up, he had shown no desire to recall what transpired. It left Sharpshot very frustrated and uneasy.

If there was a threat, he would like to know about it. As there was no designated leader among the large clan of Terrors, it was up to one each and every one of them to maintain the safety and security of the island, and Sharpshot had a deep seeded sense of foreboding. It was like an unusually calm day that precedes a storm, a false sense of peace, a shadow unseen but felt. And it all emanated from the lone Night Fury hatchling.

Any and all attempts to coax the little dragon into remembering again were dismissed or avoided. Verde seemed quite intent on keeping his memories locked away. Some small portion of his mind must have warned him of the dangers lurking in those memories, of the pain that he would find, and he knew he did not want to uncover them.

Other than that, life on Bella Boyuyu went back to normal fairly quickly. Normal being a relative term, of course. As to be expected of the home of Terrors, it was utter chaos, hence their name, Beautiful Chaos. They loved it. Verde, however, didn't feel like he fit in and always felt uneasy in the hustle and bustle and general non-sensible attitude of the chaotic clan. As such, he would often sneak away, which he did find he was exceedingly good at, to a secluded beach front facing north.

On a beautifully sunny day during which the entire clan decided to be particularly rambunctious for absolutely no apparent reason, Verde found himself once again gazing out into the vast horizon of the cold north. That had been the only resounding thought that had not caused him pain. North. It seemed the word or the idea was filled with hope. It dulled the pain he felt and for reasons unbeknownst to him, he knew he would find something…something amazing.

" _I knew you'd be out here,"_ a familiar squeak sounded behind him. He didn't even turn, just twitched an ear in acknowledgement of the company. Sharpshot sighed. _"You know, you gonna have to eat sooner or later."_ He still received no response, so he simply waddled over and plopped himself down beside the sunbathing dragon. Even in the few weeks he had been here, Verde had grown quite a bit. Still clearly a hatchling, but he had grown another half of what he had been. He sat a full head over Sharpshot as they both lay in the dark grey sand. The sun was setting on their left, sending auburn rays dancing over teal sea-foam and gently cresting waves in the distance, and a few dark clouds drifted lazily across the sky. A chill breeze was the only indication of the foul weather to come.

Sharpshot drew in a breath to say what he came to say, but Verde spoke first. _"I'm leaving,"_ Was all he said, momentarily stunning the Terror.

" _What?"_

" _I'm leaving,"_ he repeated, now turning to face the smaller dragon. His face looked calm and set, but his eyes flickered with uncertainty. Sharpshot sighed again. He knew what Verde wanted to do, even if neither really knew why. _"I'm going North."_

Sharpshot knew it would have happened eventually. But he had grown very fond of the Night Fury, and had been hoping that he would agree to migrate with his clan. Winter was coming early and any journey was going to be a difficult one. Couple that with the ominous threat that they had heard rumors of, and they had enough reasons to begin their annual trip south, a bit early though it was.

" _I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with mi familia y me, but I know how much this means to you,"_ Sharpshot said with all sincerity.

" _It's just,"_ Verde sighed and peered out over the graying ocean as if, if he only stared a bit harder, he could see what he lay beyond the horizon. _"I_ feel _it. I don't know what it is, but the only thing that has dulled the pain is thinking about the North. I need to know what's out there, why it feels so…right."_ He chuckled a bit and shook his head, glancing at Shaprshot apologetically. _"Sorry, I probably sound ridiculous."_

" _No, amigo! Not at all,"_ Sharpshot quickly consoled his friend. _"I understand, and I agree with you."_

" _You do?!"_ Verde's eyes widened slightly, a brow raising in question.

" _Oh yeah."_ He nodded mock solemnly, then his face fell into true sincerity as he continued. _"You got these horrible memories that you don't really want to remember but you know they's important. You want to be able to know why they's important and going North makes the idea of remembering them bearable."_

" _That's…"_ Verde didn't know how quite to respond to the accuracy of the statement. Even he hadn't been able to put his feelings into words. But Shaprshot described it perfectly. _"That's exactly it. Wow."_

" _You're not the only one struggling with a horrible past,"_ Shaprshot said cryptically, lowering his head nearly to the ground. Verde saw a flash of something in the little dragon's eyes that he didn't quite recognize immediately. Those giant yellow eyes had always been filled with happiness. Proud of his home, excited about every little thing, and always glinted with mischief. But this… this was grief like Verde felt every day. But what struck him the worst was that Sharpshot obviously recalled the reasons for his pain which made it all the worse, in Verde's opinion.

" _Oh Sharpshot, I'm so sorry. I had no idea,"_ he didn't know what to say.

" _Ees ok, Verde,"_ he struggled to put a little pep back in his voice, but it was strained and thin as memories flashed before his eyes. _"It was a long time ago. Eet doesn't hurt so much anymore."_ He shrugged his little shoulders, his wings shuffling slightly with the movement. Verde wanted to say something to comfort his friend, but before he could think of how, Sharpshot swatted him with his tail. _"I said ees ok, Verde. I have a new home now. A new family and, well… yeah."_

Verde didn't believe him but it was clear that Sharpshot wanted to drop the subject, so he did. There was a semi-peaceful silence that lasted until the last rays of light vanished in the west. Stars twinkled in the darkening sky and the thin moon hovered on its horizon.

" _So where are you going,"_ Verde finally spoke, trying to make lighter conversation.

" _The clan? Oh, I don't know, eet's different every year. We've been everywhere, found a place with really thick forests and really big wingless dragons. And this other island just south of the archipelago has really fantastico castles. We deedn't stay there long, though. Bears."_ Sharpshot's eyes got wide and he shivered comically. Verde laughed a little. _"This year, though… yo no sé. But it doesn't really matter to me."_

" _Why?"_ Verde asked, half trying to keep the conversation going, half trying to distinguish where the mischief in Shaprshot's voice came from so suddenly.

" _Because I'm not going with them,"_ he said simply.

" _But…why? I thought, I mean… you just said that they're your family. They're your new home,"_ Verde was thoroughly confused and slightly suspicious of the placid expression on Sharpshot's face. It was the face he made right before he did something reckless, and it normally got him and whoever else was involved into trouble.

Sharpshot turned his smug grin towards Verde. _"They may be my family, but my home is here. I don't really care where I spend my winter as long as I come back here next spring… besides, I've never been very far North before. I think eet would be quite the adventure."_ He paused, letting it sink in.

Verde's ear twitched and he blinked slowly. _"…oh."_

" _Oooh yes…"_

" _Oh no! What are you thinking? You can't come with me! You've got to stay with your family, and you said it yourself that the North is too dangerous for Terrors. Nuh uh,"_ Verde shook his head vigorously, but Sharpshot just laughed.

" _I deedn't ask your permission, Verde. And besides, eet's just as dangerous for a hatchling as it is for a Terror, if not more so. I know more of the territory than you. I know where to avoid and where is safe to rest. Whatever you're looking for, I want to help."_

Verde couldn't help but feel immense gratitude towards the little dragon that had become his friend in such a short period of time. Here he was, about to set out on a journey following a legenf looking for myth just as winter is setting in, and Sharpshot was prepared to leave his family and home just to help. Verde didn't believe that entirely. _"Are you sure that's the only reason you're coming? I don't want to put you in danger…"_ he trailed off when he saw the look of determination in Sharpshot's eye.

" _Danger or no, I want to help…"_ he paused, contemplating something. _"And I was hoping that whatever is out there that gives you hope will give me hope too. It's a dark world out there, Verde. And hope is often in short supply. If there is something out there that brings even a little light, I'm ready to try and find it too, no matter how slim the odds."_

Verde found himself yet again at a loss for words. The night was now setting in true now, the sky a deep midnight blue. Clouds had rolled in, obscuring a lot of the stars, but every now and then a bright flicker would flash through the dark shadows as if to remind the world that they were still there. Still shining, still bringing hope.

" _Thank you,"_ was all he could say with all the sincerity he could muster.

" _Thank me when we find the Bewilderbeast,"_ Sharpshot smiled back.

They gazed out at the ocean for a while longer before returning to the island center to sleep, but sleep never came to the Night Fury. His thoughts always ran rampant at night and tonight especially, his thoughts traveled far and wide in anticipation of an adventure.

' _I'm going on an adventure'_ his voice echoed in his head accompanied with the now familiar pain of harsh memories trying to break out of his mind restraints.

' _To find a Bewilderbeast…'_

 _..._

AN

This was a bit of a filler chapter, i will have the next update sooner than this one, but like i warned before, chapters will start slowing down as i update faster than i can write, haha. There will be some small adventures with just Verde and Sharptshot, i've got one or two in mind, anyone got any suggestions? They are making their way North, who and/or what should they run into?


	10. Chapter 10

Httyd raven ch010

The mountain was dead silent, the kind of silence made only in the wake of death and held by those who fear they may be next. It was the dead warning the living, and the living mourning the dead. And in the center of it all was a menace more terrifying than death itself.

And she was not happy.

 _ **WHERE IS HE!?**_ The earth shattering roar ripped through the already tense atmosphere, sending dragons scurrying as far from the source as their physical and mental restraints allowed. The only being that did not move, the one that could not and would not, was the lone shadow that lay crumpled and broken before the queen. Obsidian wings were battered and bent at impossible angles caked in mud and blood, and if it weren't for the painstakingly stolen breathes and giant heaves of a heavy chest, it would have been easy to assume the being dead as well.

His eyes flickered open for a brief moment to register the question, defiant blue glaring up at the ominous red glow. He muttered a curse before closing his eyes once more, refusing to give the queen what she wanted, and refusing her the satisfaction of knowing his pain.

After two weeks of scouring the ocean floor, the queen's minions had found no trace of the Night Fury hatchling, and after two long weeks of torture, the older Night Fury still refused to reveal where or why he sent his young away.

Night Furies. The only dragons that could resist her control. Even the weakest could resist her will to a certain extent, but in his weakened state, it was all he could do to keep his thoughts his own. It seemed that her hold over the two adult Night Furies was not as strong as she had assumed, which had allowed them to keep their offspring a well guarded secret from her for a long time. While they maintained a majority of their free will and thoughts, they had been unable to physically disobey the queen's orders, which had held them hostage on the island for decades.

The last of their kind, too. The queen should have suspected it. Had she any less pride, she would have berated herself, but she chose to blame the dying Night Fury before her.

She had had enough.

 _ **Kill him.**_ She commanded the nearest dragon, a red and black Nightmare who stood protectively over his little family as well. A mate and a small son.

Unable to resist the queen's control, he could only tuck his son beneath his mate's wing before slinking over to the dying Night Fury. Through the fog of a will not his own, he locked eyes with the other, the vibrant blue breaking through the fog slightly. They were not angry with him, as they had every right to be. He was about to kill him, but instead they held only pity and understanding.

" _You'll never find him…"_ he said to no one in particular as he laid his head down against the cold stone ground. _"He's safe now."_ He looked up with one last defiant glare at the tyrant queen. _"But I wouldn't worry too much. One day, he'll find you, and you're reign of terror will be over."_ He looked back at the approaching Nightmare, focusing all his energy into breaking through the fog in the other's eyes. _"The King is coming…"_ he whispered to the other dragon, who paused for a moment before the queen took complete control and he felt himself lunge…

...

 _A deafening roar echoed in his mind, like a volcano erupting, filled with malice and hatred and pure rage. He saw a red glow on the horizon and a dark shadow rising from a crack in the earth. He watched from a great distance, like a god watching over his dominion, seeing impossible distances as only a few paces away. Glowing red eyes set on an island in the distance and he followed its gaze. A smaller black shadow rested peacefully on a light filled island, though the edge of the shadow cast by the demon crept closer. A thread of the shadow snaked towards the sleeping dragon._

 _ **I will have him, and he will die like the rest.**_

The King woke with a start, startling the flock of hatchlings that had been roosting on his head. He shook them away more vigorously than required and would feel guilty about later, but for now his mind was muddled with a sense of foreboding. It had been a very long time since he had been plagued by any nightmares. As was his blessing and curse as an Alpha Bewilderbeast, it was not uncommon for his to see visions of the past, present, and/or future. Unsure of which this was, he pondered the dream for a long time. A great shadow was awakening in the south, something more powerful than anything he had faced in centuries. Unease settled in his gut as he wondered how something could have grown so powerful without his knowledge of it. Being so far north, so far away from the world of men and dragons, he knew he could not know everything. It was the price he was willing to pay for the peace he maintained within his nest. But for something this…evil to come into existence without him knowing, he would never admit it, but it scared him.

Not the demon itself, but the power it thought it controlled. This evil was bigger and deeper than the host that claimed it. It was a shadow beneath the world of men and dragons.

And it wanted something…someone.

The little dragon asleep on the island. Another shadow, far darker but only in color. It radiated light brighter than the sun, concealed within the cloak of night it wore.

A Night Fury. It had been far too long since the legendary creatures had roamed the earth, and he had begun to fear the worst of the mighty species of dragon. And not just any Night Fury, the King realized with awe as he peered into the dragon's soul. No, no ordinary Night Fury at all…

 **Cloud Jumper,** the King called to his loyal friend and right hand…er, paw, who was sitting with Valka and Raven not far away on the rocky ledge that overlooked the King's pond. The Storm Cutter rose and respectfully bowed, turning his full attention towards his King. The King spoke directly to Cloud Jumper, so Valka could not understand, though she too had turned her attention to the King. **I have a mission for you.**

Cloud Jumper, not one to question the King's command or reasoning, still felt somewhat taken aback. He had so recently returned from his mission to retrieve Valka and Raven not two weeks ago, and while the two were quite content, Valka never strayed far from Cloud Jumper's side. He was unsure how she would respond to him leaving.

The King, having caught his gaze and understanding his concerns, spoke reassuringly. **It should not take much of your time, and I will personally ensure your charges' care and comfort. Not to worry, Cloud Jumper.**

His mind easing a bit at his King's words, he turned his thoughts in anticipation to the quest at hand. _"Of course, my King. I have no worries. Now, where am I off to now?"_

The King smiled at his friend's loyalty and eagerness, but this was a serious matter. There were many more lives at stake here than even he knew. If anyone would understand that without him having to explain it, it was Cloud Jumper. The King shared without words the urgency and intent of this mission, in a way that only an Alpha can. It was a sharing of knowledge between dragons similar to how words are shared in a conversation. In the end, Cloud Jumper knew where approximately to begin his search, knew where to avoid even if he didn't know exactly _what_ he was avoiding, and understood that this was important beyond understanding.

As the Storm Cutter took flight, the mighty Bewilderbeast watched with soft icy eyes until he was out of sight beyond the myriad of stone and ice that was the Sanctuary. He felt something flutter in his stomach that made him feel centuries younger. Finally the stories he was told when he himself was just a hatchling were coming true…

.:~:.~.:~:.~.:~

The board is set

Pawns are moved

and game masters sit on their thrones.


	11. Chapter 11

Httyd raven ch011

" _AaaaaahhhH! Fly faster! Faster! GO GO GO!"_ Sharpshot screeched at the struggling form of Verde who flapped haphazardly a dozen feet below him. Verde dodged another projectile but lost more altitude and plummeted another few feet towards their pursuers. _"Eeek, arriba, Verde. Up up!"_

Verde shrieked as well and pushed his wings harder until he rose in jerking movements next to his companion. Down below, gruff yells and projectiles were thrown up at them, but they were out of range.

" _Hehehe,"_ Verde laughed shakily and watched the figures on the forested island below diminish into nothing but flailing specks as they continued to gain altitude. _"So those are humans…I thought they'd be bigger."_ He gave a weary smile.

" _They're not big enough?"_ Sharpshot shot back but chuckled as well. _"What were you expecting?"_

"… _Not that!"_ Verde laughed again at the sheer terror they had experienced only moments ago and somehow survived.

They had started their journey North several weeks ago, slowly searching every island and sea stack they came across and doubling back every now and then to follow possible leads other dragons provided. It was tiring and for the most part, fruitless, but it had been so much fun for the hatchling who had never seen the world before. Sharpshot pointed out a few places he was acquainted with but the farther North they flew, the less the Terror knew until they were in completely unknown territory. They had decided to land on a forested island that looked pleasant enough only to find, much to their disappointment and later terror, that the only inhabitants of said island was a tribe of savage Vikings.

As it was his first encounter with humans of any sort, Verde did not know what to do at first, but much to his luck, neither had the human. After a brief staring match in which there was a bit of awkward blinking and some shuffling, they both seemed to realize what the other was.

They both released rather undignified screams of equal fear and a blood-curdling war cry on the Viking's part, and Verde only just barely managed to escape the swing of an axe in a frantic scramble of limbs and wings. Sharpshot, having heard the racket, followed from above until Verde, and I quote here, got his ' _lazy dragon arse into gear before you become a Viking's dinner.'_ Sharpshot seemed to momentarily forget that Verde did not know that Viking did not in actually eat dragons, but it got him moving, so Sharpshot didn't bother correcting himself.

Needless to say, they fled rather quickly from the mob of very hostile and rather hairy, for lack of a better word, hooligans that were chasing the duo on foot.

They didn't go far, as they had been planning on spending the night on the Viking inhabited island before they had been so rudely evicted, and were now rather tired after a day of flying and an hour of sheer panic. All things considered, the rocky sea spires that dotted the northern coast of the island looked like a very pleasant place to spend a night. After a sloppy descent and a crash landing, the two young dragons couldn't even find the energy to warm the stone beneath them before they were curled up and out colder than an arctic winter.

…

" _Well, this isn't good,"_ Cloud Jumper mumbled to himself as he surveyed the little island before him. He had traveled quickly to the southern territories and had only a little trouble locating the island…or, what was left of it. What had undoubtedly been a vibrant and life-filled forest was now nothing more than cinders and smoke. Charred tree stumps quivered in the light breeze, and smoke drifted around the blacked roots and flowed over piles of dead shrubbery. As far as the Storm Cutter could tell, there had been no one on the island when the attack had taken place.

Yes, it was an attack. He had seen enough war in his day to recognize dragon desolation when he saw it. And this was undoubtedly a dragon, and a massive one at that, but if he had to take a guess, not nearly as massive as his own benevolent King. The fact that he had yet to encounter any corpses left him feeling rather uneasy. It begged several questions. The dragon that the King had sent Cloud Jumper here to find was, obviously, not here, alive or otherwise. But did it escape, or did the attacker reach it first? Where did the other inhabitants of this island go? Who was the attacker, massive enough to decimate a small island in on blast, and what was their motive?

The King had shared what he deemed necessary for Cloud Jumper to know. Whether that was everything the King knew or not was not for Cloud Jumper to question. He knew he was searching for a hatchling Night Fury who was being pursued by an unknown being of unknown origins with unknown intentions, who's current where-abouts were also currently unknown.

The Storm Cutter huffed irritably and stomped, kicking up a small cloud of ash around his feet. He contemplated his next move. The King should be made aware of these new developments, but Cloud Jumper did not have the time to spare to make the trek all the way back to the Sanctuary, especially considering the fact that his quarry was either on the move or taken captive by this evil creature.

A rapid, light flapping caught his attention, and his gaze darted around the ash filled air trying to find the source. Through the heavy smog that had settled just above the smoldering tree line, a small silhouette wobbled sporadically. Cloud Jumper, sensing no ill-intentions from the small creature and desperate for answers, released a light roar in greeting. The figure faltered and almost fled, and Cloud Jumper tensed to give chase. There was an uncertain and rather warped roar in return, and it sounded strained as if the dragon had never roared before or was attempting to do so quietly.

The dragon dropped suddenly several feet and only was only barely held aloft with pained wing strokes and Cloud Jumper immediately recognized the effects of fatigue. Before the young dragon fell from the sky completely, he took flight, rapidly ascending on all four wings. Weary, yellow eyes met his, and Cloud Jumper got a better look at the young dragon. Under heavy layers of dirt and grime, he saw faint traces of dark red scales and small twisting horns. A Monstrous Nightmare. It was young but older than a hatchling, several winters old at least.

The young Nightmare's wings faltered again from trying to hover in front of the Storm Cutter and Cloud Jumper gasped. Desperately clutched in the Nightmare's dull claws, held wearily against his thin chest, was a brown lump, a very young Gronkle. The young Nightmare squeaked like he was trying to say something, his eyes fearfully locked on Cloud Jumper's, before his wings gave out and he plummeted from the sky.

Panicked instinct took over and Cloud Jumper dove after the falling dragons, quickly catching them in his large claws and wrapping his secondary wings around them as he glided to the ground. More ash kicked up as he landed, carefully keeping the two hatchlings close to him. Unfolding his wings, he took in their bedraggled appearances. Worn and battered, scarring and fresh wounds visible under layers of ash, they looked like they had been dragged through the underworld.

The Nightmare, who had wrapped his limp wings around his companion, rolled onto his side, breathing heavily and emitting pained whimpers. The Gronkle appeared to be unconscious, only the faint rise and fall of its chest indicating life. Cloud Jumper sighed, they were both alive, bedraggled, but alive.

"… _st-ay 'ack…"_ Cloud Jumper's attention snapped back to the Nightmare, who was trying to rise and took a stumbling step over his companion in an attempt to shield her.

" _It's alright, youngling. I will not harm you or your friend,"_ Cloud Jumper soothed and took a respectful step back from the courageous Nightmare, lowering his head benignly. When the Nightmare didn't move to attack or flee, Cloud Jumper continued. _"I want to help. Will you allow me to do that?"_

The little dragon breathed heavily for a few moments, clearly fighting exhaustion. _"Why…'elp us?"_ He gasped, wariness and genuine confusion leaking into his shaking voice. Then he faltered slightly, eyes threatening to roll back into his skull, but fought to stay upright. It seemed his thoughts were distracted for a moment and he started spluttering. _"M-m-my p-parents… they w-were- oh gods… SHE-"_ He choked on whatever he was about to say and started shaking violently.

Cloud Jumper startled forwards when the shaking sobs started and swept his tail around the two young dragons, pressing them firmly against his side. _"What happened?"_ He demanded in a calm and reassuring tone, purring in an attempt to calm the nearly panicking Nightare.

Sensing his genuine concern or perhaps not caring if it was otherwise, the Nightmare slumped against the large dragon's side, curled around his companion. He struggled to keep his voice from cracking and his words from stuttering. He was a strong dragon, he wouldn't cry. He wouldn't cry, he wouldn't…

" _SHE killed them…"_ He heaved as he admitted the painful truths. Not wanting to linger on the all too recent agony, he continued to stutter out. _"S-SHE left… angry, and there was fire…so much f-fire…M-mom told me to leave, s-said SHE couldn't get me if I w-was fast…"_ He glanced at his companion. _"She wasn't supposed to f-follow…n-not fast enough. I c-couldn't leave her."_

Cloud Jumper listened in rapt horror. He didn't want to ask, but he had to know now. _"Who is 'SHE'? Who were you fleeing from?"_

The Nightmare went rigid and his breath was short and harsh. Pure terror flashed in his eyes, briefly flaring to a poisonous yellow. _"SHE…is death…and SHE is coming."_

 _:.~.:~:.~.:~:.~_

Thank you for the encouraging reviews and may i encourage you to continue reviewing. Any suggestions for adventures betwixt Verde and Sharpshot?


End file.
